


Tell Me A Story

by pinkevilbob



Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Widojest Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Kiri's bored, but good thing Caleb and Jester are there to get rid of her boredom





	Tell Me A Story

**Author's Note:**

> FAIRYTALE PROMPT!!! I just love fairytales so much guys.

Kiri was very sweet. She knew this because Jester told her this and Jester knew a lot of things. Jester was probably the best of the Mighty Nein, but the rest were pretty good too. Nott and Caleb were fun to be with and let her play with Frumpkin, Fjord gave her a dagger, and Beau kept them safe, but Jester was the best.

It was usually fun to be with Jester and the Mighty Nein, but that day was just boring. Rain drizzled around the camp and everyone except for Kiri, Jester, and Caleb were in the forest checking something out. Jester was mending Kiri’s cloak since it got caught on a thorn bush, and Caleb silently reading something with Frumpkin rumbling on his lap. Kiri mimicked Beau groaning.

“What’s the matter, Kiri?” Jester asked. “Is your tummy bothering you?”

Kiri shook her head. She looked around trying to think of what she could repeat to show how she felt, but Kiri couldn’t come up with anything and sat down with a sigh.

Jester sat down next to Kiri. “Is something the matter? Are you lonely?” 

Kiri shook her head and shrugged. It was close but didn’t quite capture just how she was feeling.

“She might be bored,” Caleb suggested his head still in his book. “Would you like to play with Frumpkin?” The cat stopped purring and glared at Caleb.

Kiri nodded at first and then shook her head. Usually she’d love to play with Frumpkin, but she just wasn’t in the mood for it today.

“How about I tell you a story? A fairy tale!” Jester jumped up and clapped her hands with excitement. 

“A fairy tale!” Kiri repeated in equal enthusiasm.

Jester set down Kiri’s cloak on her pack(“I’m nearly done with it anyways”) and got up with a flourish. “Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess and everyone loved her. But one day a cruel witch kidnapped her and locked her away in a terrible tower.” Dramatically, Jester step up on a tree stump and rested the back of her hand on her forehead. “‘Oh, I’m so alone in this tower. If only someone would brave the perils and save me.’” She looked over at Caleb who was still reading his book. “I said ‘if only someone would save me.’” Caleb kept reading. “Cay-leb, I need help telling Kiri a story. You need to be the brave and handsome prince that saves the princess.”

“But I am not a brave and handsome prince,” Caleb said. Kiri’s shoulders drooped. It would’ve been fun to have both Jester and Caleb tell her a story. Caleb sighed and got up sending Frumpkin over to Kiri. “I am a clever and kind woodsman. And one day while chopping wood, I heard the cry of a poor maiden.”

Jester grinned down at Caleb and then returned to her dramatic pose. “‘Oh, this witch is so terrible. She’s surrounded this tower with thorns and fishmen and toads. If only there were someone kind and clever who could save me.’”

“I, the woodsman, have came to the tower and have saved the princess,” Caleb said.

Jester pouted. “That’s cheating and skipping all the fun stuff. First you have to prove your kindness and cleverness and get past everything.”

Caleb smiled. “Oh, ja, you’re right.” He summoned Frumpkin in front of him. “I’ll return him soon,” he told Kiri. “I found a cat with a thorn in its paw and removed the thorn. But it wasn’t a meer cat, but the Fey King.” Caleb bowed down on one knee in front of Frumpkin. “For my kindness, the Fey King gifted me a cloak of invisibility.” Running over to Jester’s pack, Caleb grabbed Kiri’s cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders while Frumpkin padded back over to Kiri. The cloak was far too small for Caleb and very silly looking.

“With the cloak of invisibility, the woodsman was able to get past the toads and the fishmen,” Jester said. “But not being seen wouldn’t get him past all the overgrown thorns.”

“Since I could not get through or under the thorns, I took off my beloved cloak and threw it over the thorns and climbed over them.” Caleb acted it all out and Kiri gasped.

“Torn and bedraggled, the woodsman came to the princess. ‘You’ve come to save me!’” Jester looked down at Caleb with a fond smile.

Caleb nodded smiling softly. “Ja, I have.”

“What in tarnation is going on here?” Fjord asked as he returned with the others.

Jester stumbled and nearly fell off the stump, but Caleb steadied her. Kiri wondered if that was what a real princess would look like when her lover saved her.

Caleb’s face turned a bright red. “Nothing. Nothing’s going on here.”

“I am a clever and kind woodsman,” Kiri said in Caleb’s voice. 

“That explains nothing,” Beau said.

Kiri huffed and mimicked Jester. “A fairy tale!”

“Caleb is helping me tell Kiri a story,” Jester said. “I’m the beautiful princess that has been locked up in a tower by a cruel witch and Caleb is the woodsman who saves me.”

Nott rubbed her chin. “Sounds like you’re missing something.”

“What?” Jester asked.

“The witch!” Nott jumped forward and curled her hands to look even more claw like than usual. “‘You’ll never rescue the princess! Get him my minions!’”

Beau started to back away, but Fjord grabbed the back of her robe before she could get too far away. She sighed, “Fine. ‘Rawr!’” and tackled Caleb.

“‘Woodsman!’” Jester cried out in her princess voice. 

Kiri watched it all with wide eyes. It was the greatest storytime ever.


End file.
